Turning To You
by KNDnumber170
Summary: "The man who killed your father is after you Marshall." Fionna notices Marshall is acting paranoid but ignores it because she has her own problems with Flame Prince, that is until Marshall's problems suck her in and he has to rescue the girl he didn't want involved. Fiolee, Fionna is 16 in this story. First Adventure Time story
1. Flame Prince's Flee

**So I just got into Adventure Time like a week ago so if I make any mistakes just let me know **_**nicely**_** in the reviews. I just saw the Bad Little Boy episode and now I am insane about Marshall Lee and Fionna, I think I may be losing my mind because until I saw the commercial for that episode I didn't even watch Adventure Time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything though I wish I own Marshall…**

"That's not funny FP." Fionna said crossing her arms and staring at her boyfriend

"What? Fionna, it's just a moth!" Flame Prince retorted while looking at the little burnt but on the ground in front of him "It isn't anything."

"FP! It is too something! I can't believe you." Fionna muttered the last part as she knelt down to pick up the charred bug "It has feeling and friends and family, what would you do if someone randomly burnt me to a crisp?"

"Burn them back." He said simply

"Ugg you need to learn that fire isn't going to solve all your globbing problems!"

Flame Prince looked at Fionna with a wild expression on his face "I'm made of fire Fionna, how am I suppose to act like it won't solve all my problems?"

"Just-I-Stop killing everything! Your gonna turn out just like your mother!" Fionna instantly regretted saying this "Flame Prince I-"

"No no, you're right, I gotta go. See you later." He kissed her on the cheek and disappeared in a puff of fire. Fionna rubbed the hot spot on her cheek knowing it would be a while before she saw her flaming boyfriend.

Fionna walked into the treehouse she shared with her cat Cake and sat sadly on the couch. Cake sat next to her and handed her a cup of tea "What's wrong honey?"

Fionna took the tea and turned to Cake "Me and Flame Prince had a fight again. It's happening all the time now! I know I said I could stop him from becoming evil but…"

"Baby you can't blame yourself! You did your best, if someone is evil; they're going to be evil no matter what you do, and without you he would be much worse by now."

Fionna stood up and walked to the window " I just wish I could have helped him, but all I did was tell him he was like his mother."

"Oh no."

"I know, I crinkled up Cake!"

"Couples fight, this happens, you guys will get through it."

Fionna walked toward the door "I think I'm going to see Prince Gumball."

"Why would you wanna go see that wad?" said a voice from above them, Fionna turned around and looked at the ceiling as Cake slinked her way over to her "He's really annoying you know. If you're having a bad day there are better people to waste your time on."

A boy with messy black hair, gray skin, fangs, and puncher wounds on his neck flew down from the ceiling and landed in front of Fionna "Marshall Lee. What are you doing here?" Cake asked

"Just hanging around. My house got overrun by three headed zombie snails." Marshall waved his hand absentmindedly in the air

"And you couldn't take them?" Cake asked

"No I can get rid of the easily, I just don't want to."

Fionna and Cake sighed and walked past the Vampire King and sat down on the couch "Well what are you doing here?" Fionna asked

"I'm staying here."

"No you're not!" Cake said standing up

"No Cake, he can stay, but just for a few days." She said the last part strictly and walked to face Marshall "Just for a few days until you get your place cleaned up. I know the kind of mess Three Headed Zombie Snails can leave on a place but you are kind of asking for it living in a dark cave."

Marshall laughed and walked to the fridge "Got any apples?"

"Bottom drawer." Cake said grumpily, it was no secret she didn't like Marshall, mostly because he was rough and acted like a jerk at times, but she was also afraid of vampires, for a good reason. Marshall sat down next to Fionna with three apples and started sucking the red out of them.

"So why were you and Fire Prince fighting anyway?"

"Flame Prince."

"Yeah, whatever, why were you fighting?"

"Because he killed a moth."

Marshall stared at Fionna for a second before laughing "That's all? I do worse thing then that!"

"It's not about how bad it was, it's about what it was. If he can kill a little moth absentmindedly without blinking then he could really hurt someone."

"Is he evil or something?"

"What he is capable of would make your head spin vampire boy." Cake said

Marshall laughed again "You guys keep forgetting what _I'm _capable of."

"Yeah, yeah, the growing and the floating, and the invisibility." Fionna listed them off on her fingers

"You forget that I could steal someone's soul.." he snapped his fingers "…like that."

Cake hissed at Marshall and got up "I gotta go visit the kittens, you two get along and no roughhousing!"

As she left Fionna turned to Marshall "You wouldn't steal someone's soul though right?"

"Eh, probably now, they'd have to do something really bad to make me do that." Marshall got up and walked to the window "Like hurting you."

Fionna blushed "Where are you going?"

"Your apples are disgusting." Marshall changed into a bat and flew out the window leaving Fionna standing there in shock. This was going to be a long couple of days.

**Do you think it's good? Sorry if they are OOC, I'm trying to keep them in character but getting characters OOC is kinda my specialty.**

**Review please! They make me happy!**


	2. Hollie and Ashley

**Reviews:**

**Fiolee1000: Thanks you! I'm gonna try to finish this story within the next month but I still have a lot of stories in the KND archive to finish. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

Marshall Landed in front of the front door of his house. He opened the door and walked in straight to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator. Yeah, okay, his house wasn't under attack by Three Headed Zombie Snails, he lied so he could stay with Fionna and Cake. Even if they had said no, he would still have stayed; he'd spent the night before, he just his in the ceiling and outside the treehouse.

As he leaned back against the fridge sucking the red out of the apple, a swirling black mist appeared in front of him, he dropped the apple as a woman with black hair pulled back in a bun and bright red eyes, she had on a purple suit type outfit and had her hands on her hips. Marshall yelled and floated up to the ceiling.

"Jeez Louise Marshall, you act like you've never seen your own mother."

"M-mom!? What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be locked in the Nightosphear!"

"I could say the same thing about you." She said looking at her fingernails "I came to talk to you about something important."

Marshall sat down at the table and Hollie joined him "About what?"

Hollie hesitated for a minute then looked at her son "Your father."

Marshall stared at her for a moment "What about him?"

Hollie sighed "Remember when he died?"

Marshall stood up angrily "Of course I remember when dad died. What kid forgets that?"

"Remember how he died?"

"He was sick, he wasn't a vampire and he got sick and you refused to bite him so he died when I had been a vampire for 4 years."

"Did Arthur ever tell you what he was sick with?"

"….No. I figured it was some human disease."

"It was a man named Xavier. He poisoned your father and-"

Hollie turned around as more black fog swirled and a girl with a half shaven head of white hair stood there smiling at Marshall "Hey Marshall, Hollie."

Marshall stared at her with his mouth open "Ashley?! Mom! What is she doing here!?"

Ashley sat down in Marshall's empty chair and smiled at his mom "Did you tell him yet?"

"I was getting to it when you interrupted."

"She knows? Why does she know and I don't?" Marshall said in anger, floating to the ceiling and only realizing it when his head hit the ceiling

"Because he's after me too genius." Ashley said

"Who's after you Ash? A vampire hunter?"

"Sort of…look, we can't tell you all that much, but you're in danger." Ashley said

"I'm in danger?" Marshall landed next to her "Me? I'm the king of the vampires, people leave me alone."

"Yeah, you're the king. Assassination attempts, jealousy, a whole bunch of bad stuff people could do to you!" Hollie said

"Someone's trying to assassinate me?"

"Someone's been trying to assassinate you for about 500 years Marshall." Ashley said

"What? This Xavier guy who killed dad?"

"Yes, he killed your father because he found out about you, he started hunting you when you were 10 but Arthur managed to stop him until Xavier murdered him 12 years later."

"Was this Xavier guy a vampire hunter?" Marshall asked

"Yeah. He was one of the best. He wanted to kill you before you were turned into one of us."

"But this guy has to be dead, he lived 1000 years ago."

Hollie and Ashley looked at each other "Well….remember when we were younger and we use to hear that tale about that man named O'Brian?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, he died angry and a vampire raised him from the dead and he regained his body but was a soulless shell so he was all evil and had to be destroyed, he apparently started the Mushroom War. That's just a legend though."

"Actually it's not, he didn't start the Mushroom War but everything else is true. That's what happened to Xavier. He was so hate filled when I killed him-" Hollie started before Marshall interrupted her

"You killed him?"

"Yeah, he killed your father so I killed him. Anyway, some stupid vampire" she glared at Ashley who shrank into her chair "raised him and he regained his body, he's been trying to kill you for 500 years but he's been failing thanks to us."

"Well what changed?"

"He found out who we were. As soon as he found out who we were he started trying to kill us."

"He's hunting you now?"

"Yeah, but your still in more danger."

Marshall sighed and looked at the clock "I have somewhere to be. I can handle and stupid vampire slayer okay?"

The girls looked at each other then at him "Maybe we should stay here just in case." Ashley said

"No! I'm gonna lock you guys back in the Nightosphear!" he opened a portal to the Nightosphear and forced his mother and ex-girlfriend in "Be careful you two." He could hear the two protesting as the portal closed.

**This might not make any sense yet but it will in a few chapters. It's mostly two story lines that will connect in the middle.**


	3. Heading into the Nightosphear

**Have any of your televisions ever like, played a commercial but stopped half-way through and started a new one? It's weird right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Fionna sat the two chili bowls in the sink and ran water on them; Cake had gone to see her boyfriend so Fionna was waiting for Marshall to get back. She turned toward the window as a bat flew in and before it even touched the floor it transformed into Marshall Lee.

"Wow Fi, something smells good." Marshall said walking up behind her

"Um…chili, I figured since it had so much red in it…"

Marshall floated over to the stove and grabbed a spoon; he brought some of the chili up to his mouth and sucked the red out. "This is great Fi; I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't. Cake made it." Marshall laughed and floated over to the couch "So how long are you planning on staying Marshall?"

Marshall's face dropped as he looked at Fionna "Um…change of plans; I really don't need to stay anymore."

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Did you rid your house of Three Headed Zombie Snails?"

"Uh..yeah." Marshall said rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah, why aren't you covered in slime then?" Fionna grinned

"Okay, you caught me. I'm just gonna stay somewhere else instead." Marshall said trying to avoid eye contact

"Like where?" Fionna crossed her arms

"I don't know but I'll find a place." Marshall stood up and grumpily walked toward the window but as he headed out Fionna grabbed his ankle to pull him back inside

"What's going on Marshall?"

Marshall sighed and sat back down on the couch as Fionna sat next to him, he didn't know if he should tell her. Yes his mother and Ashley had said this Xavier guy was dangerous, but they hadn't said if he would hurt non-vampire people in his hunt. Then again, he seemed crazy, especially being a lost soul now. Marshall looked at Fionna; she was staring at him with sincere worry. He didn't want her and Cake hurt because he hadn't warned them about Xavier, but then again, as soon as he told her she would hop up, grab her sword and try to help him with his problem.

"Um…Ashley came to visit today." He said finally

"What? Ex-girlfriend Ashley?"

"Yeah. She uh….wanted to get back together."

"Oh, you think that chick would have learned her lesson when Cake stomped her into the ground!" Fionna said angrily "That still doesn't explain why you won't stay here Marshall."

"I uh…told her no, and well, you know the temper she has, she could get jealous."

Fionna turned and looked at Marshall with a red face "Jealous of what? Me and you?"

"Yeah, she already thinks there's something going on from last time she met you."

Fionna laughed "Like there would ever be anything with us, I already told you I don't like you."

Marshall's face fell "But that was 2 years ago Fi."

Fionna sighed "I can take care of myself Marshall; I mean by all means, leave if you want to, glob knows I've got enough going on right now."

"I just know how Ash is."

"And I've dealt with Ashley already; I think I could do it again if the need arises." Fionna went on acting as though she had not heard him; she looked into his red eyes as he looked into her bright blue ones "Can you please stay Marshall?"

Marshall sighed "Fine, I'll stay, but I'm going if anything really bad happens."

Fionna laughed "It's my treehouse; I don't think you should be making circumstances."

Marshall laughed and floated up to one of the support beams "I'll just sleep here like I normally do Fi, and don't expect to see me in the morning. I have something to take care of early."

Fionna raised an eyebrow "Whatever you say Marshall. See you tomorrow."

ADEVNTURETIMEADVENTURETIMEAD VENTURETIME

Fionna heard a beeping in her ear and opened her eyes, she never really used BMO as an alarm because she never needed an alarm before but today she was going to follow Marshall and see where he was going. It was currently 4:30 and Fionna heard movement from the living area of the treehouse. She got up and got dressed then ran downstairs in time to see Marshall flying out the window. She ran out of the treehouse and attempted to follow Marshall. She lost him in the woods but after walking straight through a couple times, she found him, he wasn't flying but he was hovering a few feet above the ground like normal he seemed to be talking to himself.

"You shouldn't tell her Marshall because if you do she's gonna get involved and hurt."

"But I should tell her, if I don't tell her and she finds out later then she's not going to trust me anymore."

"But who wants to hang with a marked man?"

He pulled his bass guitar in front of him and started to play a few notes

_I can't tell her what's wrong_

_I can't let her know_

_Why do I feel like this_

_This is starting to feel so wrong_

He put the guitar back around his back and sighed "That would make an amazing song."

"Yeah, if you finished it." Fionna said

Marshall spun around and faced the blonde girl "Fionna! What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just taking a walk through the woods."

Marshall walked toward her "At 4:30 in the morning?"

Fionna blushed as Marshall got closer "Well, consider this payback for pretending to die 2 years ago."

"Oh, I still have to pay for that after you beat the stuffing out of me?"

"Yep." Fionna walked up ahead and turned back to Marshall "Now where are we going?"

Marshall floated up to her "Oh, you're not coming."

"Yes I am! Marshall, I heard you talking to yourself. I know you were talking about me."

Marshall's pale face glowed red and he turned away from Fionna "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get involved."

Fionna struggled with this for a second "Alright, I won't get involved."

"There's someone after me, I don't want you to get hurt and I know if he knows how close we are he'll…"

"Marshall, I've lasted this long putting myself in the path of danger."

Marshall grabbed her shoulders "I don't care Fionna; this guy is like nothing you've ever faced before. He kills immortal vampires; a human would be nothing for him."

"Is he human?"

"Well I assume he was, but not anymore, now he's like a mixture of a ghost and a zombie."

"And why is he after you? What did you do?"

"I don't know," Marshall said throwing his hands in the air "Everything I do just seems to drive him insane!"

"Well what were you planning on doing in the forest?"

"I was going to open a portal to the Nightosphear and then-."

"No! You know you can't go back in there! You might not come back out!"

Marshall sighed and headed toward the forest clearing with Fionna following.

"How are you going to open it Marshall?"

"Same way I always do."

Marshall muttered some words under his breath and a fiery portal opened in a nearby tree that had a smiley face on it "I use this tree every time I go to the Nightosphear."

Marshall walked toward it but Fionna grabbed him and hugged him "Be careful Marshall."

He laughed as they separated "When aren't I?"

Fionna shook her head "Need I answer that?"

"Ha-ha, I'll be back as soon as I can Fi, I just gotta try to protect my mom and Ashley."

Fionna's face fell "Ashley? She isn't a vampire."

"No, she's a witch, normally she wouldn't be allowed in the Nightosphear but since this guy is after her too…"

Fionna faked a small smile and waved goodbye as Marshall climbed through the portal to the Nightosphear. As soon as the portal closed she turned back to walk to the treehouse and get a few more hours of sleep.

"Something is going on here, and it has something to do with Ashley." Fionna muttered as she climbed into bed.

**This story is becoming way more confusing than it should be. Yes, Ashley isn't a vampire, go on Ash's wiki, he's a wizard so Ashley is a witch.**


End file.
